


Talk Dirty To Me Cas [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Castiel to try something after Cas notices how much Dean likes his voice. Dean likes it. A lot. A hell of a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty To Me Cas [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Talk Dirty To Me Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853966) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



 

This Podfic is avalible in both Audiobook format and standard mp3.

 

Hosted Links (thank you Paraka)

[Audiobook](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/01%20Talk%20dirty%20to%20me.m4b)

[MP3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Aria_Lerendeair/Talk%20Dirty%20To%20Me.mp3)

 

 

Google Links

[MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZZGQ2bjdjeG4xZmc/edit?usp=sharing)

[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZSG1nZF84VnJQdlk/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 


End file.
